Need
by Doll Girl
Summary: Gilligan is sick and all of the castaways reflect on why they need Gilligan to get better.
1. Professor

Disclaimer: Own nothing.

AN: Wanted to explore the Professor's relationship with Gilligan. Many times he's shown how much he cares for him in the show.

Sickness is one of the constant threats on the island. Until now we've all been pretty healthy. I say until now because Gilligan is now lying on my cot burning from a fever. For the past few days he's been sick with pneumonia. I was able to make a crude antibiotic but I'm not too sure it's working.

All we can do is take turns taking care of him. Skipper is by his side the most and only leaves when we make him go rest. He tries to stay strong but the worry is evident on his teddy bear features. The sound we heard last night coming from the crew's hut was full of worry and pain as he prayed for his little buddy to be well again.

Speaking of teddy bears I went over to Gilligan and tucked Mr. Howell's teddy bear closer to him and smoothed the blanket before taking my place beside the sick young man. Using a damp cloth I patted his still way too hot brow and just looked at the boyish features I had come to know so well.

I feel my eyes begin to burn as I tried to cool him down. He wasn't getting any worse but he wasn't getting better either. I was worried…no I was scared.

We each have our role to play in our little family. I'm the brain, Skipper's the brawn, Mary Ann's the heart, Ginger's the morale, and the Howell's are the wisdom…

Gilligan is the soul of our little group. He keeps us alive.

Gilligan groaned and grimaced as his head turned away from me…well from the sunlight coming through the window. I knew his head was probably hurting him and he was achy all over.

I'd give anything to take it all away. All I could do now was adjust my position to block the light. He relaxed a bit.

I sighed as I put one hand on the cloth on his forehead while the other clutched the sweaty one trying to keep him from slipping away. I rubbed my thumb across his eyebrow and he relaxed even more. Could he sense who was here with him?

As if to answer my question his head turned towards me. His eyes opened slightly in half sleep. "Prof'ser…" he said groggily.

"Shhh," I said soothingly. "Just rest. That's all you have to do Gilligan. We're taking care of you."

He smiled a tiny bit as his eyes slid closed in sleep. "Always do…"

I smiled softly at him. I'm glad he knew how much we cared about him. As clumsy as he was he always had his heart in the right place. No matter how many times he messed up we always forgave him…and more importantly he forgives us each time we inadvertently hurt him.

I'll never forget how horrible I felt after he ran away that one time during the magic trick fiasco. I felt no better than the bullies that used to bully me in school. And when he turned around and was willing to blow himself up to protect the women…

I winced at the unpleasant memory. How many times had he put himself in danger for us in order to protect us? Countless times and we hardly ever thanked him.

I bit back a grin. Well…except for one Mary Ann Summers. The only one who doesn't know about her crush on Gilligan is the object of her affections! One day he'll figure it out and do something about it but until then she's happy with their butterfly hunts.

I shook my head a bit and gazed down at the sleeping boy again. Gilligan has become many things to all of us. I can't speak for the others but for me he has become my student. I love teaching him different things and watching his eyes light up in wonder. He's not stupid by any means. Just had a rough time in school. If anything he's wise beyond his years. The best example of that is when he burned the mind reading seeds. We were all honestly proud of him for doing it. He saved us all from ourselves that day.

He's also helped me in my own studies. I have been able to get close to all of the wildlife on this island thanks to his gift with animals. He talks soothingly to them and can gain their trust quickly. And why not? He's the gentlest person I've ever known. He draws you in and eventually you want to protect him from any and all danger!

I stare at the wall as I remember the one time none of us could help him…the hunt. Jonathan Kinkaid had locked us all up in our old jail during the hunt. In that entire twenty four hours none of us slept. We jumped at every gunshot we heard and waited praying that we wouldn't see Kinkaid walking up to us with Gilligan slung over his shoulder limp and cold with death. I'll never forget that one horrible moment when he fell into the fresh water trough. It's a good thing for Kinkaid Gilligan WAS alive…Skipper would have killed him and I myself would have helped get rid of the body!

I looked back at him and softened as I gently squeezed his hand.

"How is he Professor?"

I turned around to see the Skipper. "No change yet."

He sighed and nodded as he entered the hut and came over to us. "Will he be alright?"

I stood up and let him take my place beside him. "I'm sure he will be. The antibiotic just needs time to work."

He just nodded and I went to the door before turning around. I looked at the boy that meant so much to me…to all of us and sent up a silent prayer that he'd be alright.

We can't lose him. We need him.

I need my student…I need my little brother that I had adopted in my heart. There are too many things about this wondrous world to teach him. He's too young and too good. Knowing him is a privilege in and of itself.

Please don't take him. It's not his time. He dies and we'll all fall apart.

Whoever is listening to my prayer…don't take my brother…please…


	2. Skipper

A/N: Well I wasn't planning on making this a chapter story but the reviewers wanted more so I'm happy to oblige! I will do one chapter for each Castaway.

Seeing him like this gives me the willies. It always had and it always will. I've known him for a few years now and can't imagine my life before Gilligan tackled me to the ground that fateful day.

I sigh as I hold his hand and stroke his hair. I look at the face that I have come to know so well and love so much. He is a young man but right now he looks like a little boy sleeping and holding Mr. Howell's teddy bear. I bet he was a cute kid when he was little. Heh probably caused his parents a heart attack or two I'm sure! I can relate because every time something bad happens to him I feel my heart stop beating and panic rise in me.

The other captains in the marina never really understood why I'm so protective over my first mate. Sure they were to their own to a certain extent but the only ones who did understood were the father/son duos. The bond I have with Gilligan is something I never imagined I'd have with anyone.

Those that know our story believe that it started when he saved my life. That's actually not true. Within the first few days on the destroyer I saw a few drunk men picking on one that was much younger than themselves. I had stomped over and scared them away. I'll never forget looking down as the boy picked himself up shaking like a leaf. He saw me and immediately snapped to attention.

That was the first time he and I met eyes. I remember feeling some kind of…spark I guess. I'm not sure what it was but after I learned his name I looked up his personnel file and was stunned to see write ups already for accidents! I spoke with several of the recruits and they told me all about his mishaps and prone to disasters.

The kid needed someone to look after him and I took the job. I started at a distance but every time I was able to get him alone we'd talk. One of our conversations was why he had joined the Navy. To this day his answer makes me smile.

'I love boats and I want to see something cool!' When I asked for clarification he blushed and said that he'd wanted to see the world outside of his small town. He had also hoped to see a real live family of dolphins one day. They were his favorite animal.

That hadn't surprised me at all. For the short time I had known him I realized he was an overgrown kid. A dolphin suited him.

I'm brought back to the present by a groan. I looked at Gilligan and watch his face screw up in pain. I stroke his hair. "Shhh…It's alright Little Buddy…I'm right here."

He relaxed and turned his head towards me. His expression was now peaceful.

I sigh as tears come to my eyes. A few days ago he had been fine. Then he had started coughing at dinner and couldn't stop worrying all of us. When he moved his hands from his mouth we were all scared!

His nose was bleeding and not just a little bit either. It was pouring out as if it were a waterfall! He then doubled over and started throwing up before passing out!

The rush to get him in here and looked at…the Professor tossing away book after book until he found the right one…the diagnosis…the fear in his eyes that mirrored my own…the frantic search for the needed ingredients for an antibiotic…all that became a blur to me.

After that I watched as my Little Buddy deteriorated right before my eyes. I'm worried…no I'm afraid. Losing him is my greatest fear. I can't lose him. I'll go crazy without him!

I look at his pale face and wish he would open his eyes. I want to see those amazing blue eyes. I want to see them shine with happiness…to go wide with awe…to soften as he holds the small chimp friend of his…to gleam with innocent wonder.

I sighed as I brought his hand to my cheek. The cold and clammy skin does little to ease my worries and fears.

Gosh I miss him…

Please God take me! If it'll spare him take me!

I shut my eyes for moment and kneel down in humble prayer. I've only done this once before and that was during the hunt. We had all knelt in a circle in the cave, joined hands, and prayed all throughout the night. The women had tears in their eyes. We men weren't much better I'm afraid.

I know the second Gilligan climbed out of that tree disguise I hugged him as if I'd never let him go! He was shaking and traumatized but he was alive!

I blinked and looked up as I felt a weak grip on my hand. He was looking at me. "Gilligan?"

There they were. Tired and sick but still held a glimmer of life in deep blue orbs. He smiled a small and tired smile. "Skipper…"

His voice is but a whisper but its music to my ears! "I'm right here Little Buddy."

"Can you tell me…a…a story?"

I smiled and nodded. "Which one?"

I felt comforted by the twinkle I saw. "The poem…the…the one…"

I chuckled softly and nodded as I cupped his cheek and squeezed his hand. In the gentlest voice I could manage I tell him the poem that was his favorite: The Rime of the Ancient Mariner.

He's listening…whether to the poem or just the sound of my voice I don't know but we don't lose eye contact. That gives me the most comfort.

He's fighting for his life. He's not giving up!

It's not until the end that his eyes slide close in sleep. His head turns and rests his cheek on my hand. I don't move it.

It's just as much a comfort to me as to him. As I gaze upon the well-loved features of the boy I have grown to care for as if he were my own flesh and blood I know that he is my anchor and I am his.

I leaned to his ear and whisper. "You get better Little Buddy and that's an order!"

As I pull away I hear a very faint, "Aye aye Skipper…!"

Enough sap for ya? ^^;


	3. Mr Howell

You never know how much someone means to you until something happens to them. I have learned that lesson many times on this tiny, little island.

I watch the Captain leave to get some form of rest. He hasn't left the boy's side since this disease first hit him. I can't blame him really. As quick to anger as he is with that boy he is just as quick to forgive him for whatever transgression he committed that day. He truly loves that boy.

I take the seat next to Gilligan's bed and tuck Teddy under the crook of his arm. I smile a bit as he instinctively hugs him in his sleep. In an instant he doesn't look like the young man we have come to rely on for our sanity but rather he reminds me of a small boy that needs only his mother's love to nurse him back to health.

I daresay my wife has taken on that role. We were never able to bear any children and there was certainly no way we could choose any one particular child to adopt. Instead her children are all of the orphans in her charities.

Now she mother's Gilligan, Mary Ann, and even Ginger at times. I admit I feel like their father on occasion.

I chuckle as I remember when Gilligan had become G. Thurston Howell the Fourth. For a week he tried so hard to become what we wanted him to be: a Howell. His reward was seeing us happy even if it meant his own unhappiness. Having him in our hut and teaching him was truly a joy.

I admit I envy the Skipper. Gilligan himself told me one time that I had everything while the Skipper only had him in this world. He said it wasn't much…that he was only Gilligan…but he was all the Captain had.

Truth is the Captain has something I will never be able to have. Not fully anyway. He has Gilligan. He has a boy that looks up to him. That talks to him. That he can share his life with. That he can leave his legacy to.

He has a son. A son that he…and I admit we all take for granted.

I have never met anyone more exasperating or more infuriating in my life! When I first met Gilligan I saw him as just another poor, working man and not worth my time. All he was to me was someone to carry our luggage and serve us. He did it with a smile and shining blue eyes that gleamed in the sunlight.

When we landed here I found myself wondering why the Captain had hired such an inept first mate! He was clumsy, naïve, and a fool! I could manipulate him easily and used him for my own gain, especially in the power struggles against the Skipper! I used that boy to win!

Yet somehow Gilligan wound up besting me and not even trying! I swear that poor boy has alternating luck! Good and bad!

I chuckle again and shake my head fondly as I put my hand on the boy's fevered brow.

I see it now. I see why the Captain gets panicky each time something befalls Gilligan. I see why he keeps his first mate close and is so protective. I have become the same way.

This boy has brought out the best in me. He reminded me of myself when I was his age. I used to be clumsy at times myself and often wondered about my place in this world. Disappointing my parents had seemed to be a hobby during my childhood and teenage years. That is until I managed to get into Harvard. It was the first time I had ever seen him regard me with pride.

And the only time. When I eloped with Lovey he was furious! So furious that he actually struck me across the face! I was surprised he didn't banish me from the family! When we found out we were barren he only shook his head unsurprised and we never spoke again. I only found out about his death through the servants. I had inherited the family fortune and empire and that was all he gave me.

Adopting Gilligan had been a great idea at the time but letting him go was the hardest and best choice I had ever made. He hadn't been happy and I had trapped him very much like I had been trapped my whole life. He's a free spirit, that boy. The night he had the dream I had been woken up by his movement and yells of "I don't wanna be king!" At last I could be the father I wished I'd had! He would come to me to talk about it I was sure of it!

Alas I watched with dismay as he left the hut and went to the one that housed the Skipper. I listened to their conversation and Gilligan's confession about not wanting to hurt us.

His voice…his stance…everything that night made me realize I had become as bad as my father. I never struck him of course (I would not be here breathing alive if I'd had! The Skipper's at his most dangerous when Gilligan is in danger!) but I had tried to change him…to mold him into a version of myself. I had been hurting him and yet his worries were for myself and my wife and our feelings.

That was the first time I ever felt stabbed and it wasn't Gilligan holding the sword. I had done it to myself. I was killing him and it had to stop! I felt horrible and for the first time I decided to do something truly selfless for someone else.

Even though I acted the part of embarrassed father I was inwardly roaring with laughter at his performance at the coming out party! He could give Ginger a run for her money in Hollywood should he ever decide to go that route! I believe she knows it too!

Watching him return to the arms of his friends…and especially the Skipper's had warmed my heart and became a major turning point for me. That night I had had a dream myself…I had dreamed of Gilligan locked in a room in a castle staring outside unhappily. In his hands was a toy ship. He looked at me with eyes that were dying. The beautiful room had been filled with many things that would make any normal boy happy but it hadn't mattered to him. The tears were landing on a wooden ship in his hands.

What had I, King Thurston had done? The past week he had done nothing but force him to be who he's not. That night I had opened the door and let the boy out. I had then lead him to the throne room to where Queen Lovey was seated smiling on her throne. Standing to the sides were Maid Mary Ann and Lady Ginger as well as Professor Hinkly of the local university.

Standing there nervously was the Lord Admiral of my Navy. He caught sight of him and instantly smiled. The boy looked at me in surprise but all I did was take the crown off his head and nod to the man. I smiled gently as he ran into the man's open arms!

The days after I became more and more convinced I had done the right thing. A silent agreement of sorts was made between myself and the Skipper. In a way we shared custody and the time I spend with Gilligan are cherished memories. Through the years I can feel my own heart softening only to this boy.

Then…that horrid monster came here! Jonathan Kinkaid nearly took him from us! Worry does not even begin to explain what I was feeling in that cave that night…and the night before when I checked on him and went to offer money for his release…

When it truly began to sink in that Kinkaid was really going to kill him the next day I had never seen him so frightened! I was willing to offer my entire fortune but Kinkaid was too evil and wicked to accept it.

To this day I am angered that anyone would want to harm a hair on that boy's head! The nerve!

I looked now at the sleeping first mate and feel my eyes burn and a wetness fall down my cheeks. I didn't bother to hide them as I let my heartbreak and worry show. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Gilligan you must be alright! My Boy you are worth more than the gold in Fort Knox! You…you're a priceless treasure!"

He's a treasure that I need in my life.

A priceless…

precious…

beautiful…

treasure…


	4. Ginger

AN: This was the hardest one for me so far. Ginger is very sweet and good but I tried not to make her too dramatic. She is sincere in her thoughts here. This also may be the last entry for a while. I'm moving today and where I'm going internet access may or may not be there.

I've met a lot of men in my life but none of them have touched me the way this annoying little twerp has. Sometimes I want to kill him! Sometimes I want to strangle him!

Now I want to see him healthy again! I feel tears in my eyes as I look him up and down. He's in his t shirt and boxers and lying under a blanket in the Professor's hut. His skin is pale and cold except for his face which has been burning with a fever for the past few days. His expression is one of pain that none of us can take away.

I swallow as I sit down next to him to take my watch. I take hold of the wet rag in the water bowl and ring it out before gently dabbing his face. He makes no move to acknowledge me but it's fine. I'm here to take care of him.

I look at his gentle face and used my free hand to stroke his other cheek affectionately. This sweet boy may be a pain but we'd all be lost without him. He's so different from the other men and boys I've known. He doesn't try to get me into bed with him. He's not normal.

Gilligan is special. He is solid proof that there are still gallant prince charmings out there that know how to treat a lady, even though he's uncomfortable around women and clueless when it comes to romance!

I grin as I think back to all the times I tried to get something from him. Usually I can make a man weak at the knees but he's the only one I know that knocks himself out when I try to kiss him! At first I had been insulted but I eventually learned that it was just the way he was. Eventually I was able to get him more comfortable around me and he went from a frightened fawn (still is sometimes) to being a cheeky little brat!

I giggle a bit and shook my head fondly. I smile as I think back to all the times Gilligan has proven his selflessness and courage. I was amazed at how he played four roles in the Cleopatra play better than the Skipper played just one! He did it again in our Hamlet musical! No matter what role he has to play he does it perfectly. Well almost. Can't be mad at him for trying his best even though we so often are.

I sighed. I've seen the hurt flash in his eyes every time he's yelled at by the Skipper or Mr. Howell. They don't. Sometimes I lose it and hurt him as well. He hides behind a smile but I'm sure it bothers him every time we blame him for a failed rescue. You'd think we'd learn to think before we spoke by now but everyone, including me, turns harsh and cruel and he takes the blame. He takes all of our anger on his shoulders and it weighs him down.

One time I remember finding him in the jungle sometime after Kinkaid left. Earlier that day he had one of his infamous accidents and the Skipper had bellowed at him an insult without thinking and once it was out he wished he could take it back. The Skipper had been on edge ever since the hunt…we all had been…and we knew the insult, the horrible name, was actually directed at him for what he'd done to Gilligan. He tried to apologize and make it right but it was no use.

Gilligan had reached his own breaking point. He had crumbled then and there and for the first time we all saw what we had been doing to him since we were shipwrecked. Before running off he had yelled something that echoes in my mind ever since he said it.

"I wish I'd died in that shipwreck!"

Those words froze us! We were speechless as we watched him dart off into the jungle. I remember looking at the others. Mary Ann burst into sobs. Mrs Howell had her hand over her mouth in silent horror and Mr Howell sank into a chair. The Professor was shaking. The Skipper's eyes were wide. My own face was probably just as shocked and horrified as theirs.

My mind had flashed back to all those times he'd been there for us and helped us. All the mistakes and accidents and failed rescues were unimportant as all I saw was the good he had done for us. All the good and we were an ungrateful bunch of jerks!

We ran after him calling him! I found him and said nothing as I fell to my knees and hugged him close and protectively. He was crying so hard he could hardly breathe. He was broken. I just rocked him and held him for the longest time.

I look at him now. We've been mending his heart ever since that day. It was a slow process but we were rewarded one day when Mr Howell told a joke and Gilligan laughed. The sound was the most beautiful music I've ever heard!

His eyes regained their life and shine once again with that innocence we hold dear. I love his eyes. I always have. They remind me of the ocean he loves so much. He may can hide behind a smile but his eyes always betray him. I love that even in his twenties they shine with innocent wonder at the world that can be dark and cruel.

I look at him and sigh. "Oh Gilligan…please come back to us," I whisper quietly. What can I do to help? I'm an entertainer not a nurse!

I then smile a little at an idea. In a voice I rarely use I begin to sing.

"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high

There's a land that I dream of once in a lullaby

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true

Someday I'll wish upon a star and wake up where the clouds are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me

Somewhere over the rainbow

Blue birds fly

Birds fly over the rainbow why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly

Beyond the rainbow why oh why

Can't I?"

His face softened during my song and I watch as his lips curl into a sweet smile. I smile myself and kiss his cheek. "Don't go over the rainbow yet, Gilligan. We need you here. We love you."

We need that one speck of light in the darkness. We need that promise of a rainbow at the end of this storm and the only way we'll see it is if…no WHEN he walks out of the supply hut and joins us at the table for meals.

It will happen. It has to. The alternative is too horrible to imagine.

Gilligan wrote in his diary that he thought I was good. What he doesn't know is that he is far more good than I could ever hope to be.

Please Gilligan don't go. If you leave us we can't get you back. We'll fall apart.

We need you Sweetheart.

Please R&R


	5. Mrs Howell

My heart breaks once again as I slide into the seat beside Gilligan's bed. This week has been simply terrible with the dear boy so sick! We're beside ourselves with worry and fear. The Captain has lost his smile and only eats and sleeps when he's made to. The Professor has bags under his eyes and is constantly working on the antibiotic and injecting it into the poor boy. The girls are sad and my husband is beside himself with worry.

As for myself I am in a horrible fright! I always found Gilligan endearing and gallant. A true gentleman. As time went on I added many more good qualities in him. He's sweet, gentle, kind, and brave.

Now as I look at him lying there weak and struggling to breathe much less keep anything down I find myself in tears once again. What could I do to help him as he so often helped us on the island?

I brush the back of my hand against his cheek. "Gilligan? Can you hear me dear boy?"

He makes no move. According to the Professor he's gotten worse and will get even more so before he can begin to get better. I try to think of how I can help guide him back to us.

A thought enters my mind. Didn't he love fairy tales? Oh but which one? There's so many!

Does he have a favorite? I will have to ask the Captain the next time I see him. Until then I could make up one based on what he likes. Lets see…

Perhaps something with ships and he can be the hero! Oh how marvelous!

I smile as I look at him and hold his hand. "Once upon a time there was a charming young lad that sailed the seven seas with a marvelous ship for the King and Queen of his homeland…"

I continue to make up a tale of adventure and even added a bit of magic to make it more…well fairy tale-like. Oh I must remember to write down the story when I leave here so I can give it to him when he wakes up!

I smile as I watch his face. He is relaxing and looks to be enjoying the story. He hears me I just know it!

"…and Lord Admiral Gilligan sailed away to his next adventure with his crew. His courage and heart guided him through his life and he must know that he is needed home. The End."

I sigh as I lean over and kiss his forehead. I feel tears in my eyes as I run my hand through his dark hair and vaguely think that he needs a haircut. He's getting a little scraggly.

I look up as the Professor comes in with another shot ready for him. He goes over and I get up to allow him better access to the sick boy. He wordlessly takes my seat and gently does his checks. I notice his hands shaking a bit and frown. "Professor? Is something wrong?"

The man sighs. "This has gone passed pneumonia Mrs Howell…this…this could take him…"

I can feel the color drain from my face. "Oh…oh Dear Lord no…! But the antibiotic…!"

He shuts his eyes. "I'm not giving up I promise. I will fight for him…you know that. He's fighting hard. I and the Skipper see it." He takes hold of Gilligan's arm and inserts the needle. Once done he transforms from the professional makeshift doctor to caring friend as he gently squeezes Gilligan's hand and puts it back under the covers. He got up and turned to me. "Keep talking Mrs Howell. He can hear you and it helps him fight."

I nod and watch him leave. I look at the still form on the bed and feel my eyes water. My maternal instinct kicks in as I go over and gently lift the boy's head and shoulders. I seat myself on the bed and hug him to me. I rock my body back and forth with him in my arms.

I shut my eyes and rest my lips on the top of his head. I can feel his twitching muscles and hot skin.

"Mom…" he whispers in his sleep.

I smile softly into his hair. "Yes Son?"

"I don't feel so good…"

"I know baby…I'm right here…Mom's here…" I say gently.

I continue to rock him and he relaxes. I refuse to let him go until the door opens and the Captain walks in.

He looks at us and a small smile tugs on his mouth. "Heh now he really looks like a little boy."

I chuckle and nod. "Just a little longer Captain…please? I always wanted to be a mother…"

One thing we all knew about the Skipper is that his heart is bigger than he is, especially when it comes to Gilligan. He nods in understanding and leaves quietly.

I continue rocking the boy that, even though he is no longer a Howell, I still love as if he's my own son. I shut my eyes and pray harder than I ever have before.

Please don't take my son…I need him…

Please God…he's just a boy!


	6. Mary Ann

AN: This chapter is dedicated to all the devout MAG fans out there! It's the one I know everyone's been waiting for and I REALLY hope I didn't screw it up! As always read and review!

In the time we've been stranded we've had our shares of dangers and fears. Nothing compared to what happened a few hours ago.

Gilligan had gone into convulsions and afterwards his heart had stopped! It took a few minutes before the Professor could bring him back to us!

Now I sit here and dab his forehead with a cool cloth while everyone else tries to calm down from the scare! His breathing is shallow now and I'm scared!

He's my best friend. He's the sweetest, most gentle boy I've ever known! This…this sickness is killing him…after everything he's been through…

I can't fight the tears that come to my eyes. My heart is shattering into a million pieces as I look at his handsome face for what might be the last time. My mind flashed back to all the good times we had together. I love being around Gilligan. He's so different than any other boy I've ever met. He's so kind and caring. His way with animals amazes me. I'll never forget how he charmed that lion!

I love his laugh. It's so contagious. His smile is adorable. His eyes glow with innocent wonder that no one else on this earth has.

Living on this island without him…I can't imagine it! We would all lose hope of ever getting rescued and we'd grow bitter and hateful to each other!

"Gilligan?" I ask quietly and wait for any response. Nothing just like the last week or so. The Professor said he could hear us. "Gilligan it's me Mary Ann. Oh Gilligan you have to come back to us! We love you! We need you!"

I burst into tears and cover my face with my hands. Images flash through my mind of our time here on this island. Most of my memories…the good ones…involve sweet Gilligan. Our butterfly hunts…him helping me with the laundry…holding his arm as we walk along the beach…carrying me after I hurt myself on his anteater trap…Mrs. Howell trying to set us up on a date…

I blush at that. Upon realizing what had happened his honor made him be truthful with me and I do really appreciate it. He didn't want to lead me on. He didn't want to hurt me.

But then I smile softly as I remember what he did do the next day. Gilligan had been gone all day and later I found a crown of colorful feathers and flowers woven together. Along with it were a few pages of a story about "Princess Mary Ann" that could only come from Gilligan's imagination. I cherish those items to this day and even Ginger was impressed at the thoughtfulness.

I realized then that Gilligan cared deeply for me but he was too shy to say anything. He would do little things to let me know he would always be there for me. In return I did the same with the occasional coconut crème pie and whatever I could think of. We still do it.

When I hit my head and thought I was Ginger I was horrified at how I had acted around him. His response? He was just glad that I was back and that he said that I was perfect just the way I was. He took my hands in his own, looked me in the eyes, and told me that I was the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful girl he'd ever met and that one day my prince charming would come and take me to his palace to live happily ever after.

He has no idea that he's the prince I want. I try to tell him that but…well every time I want to something happens. It's either a failed rescue or one of his infamous accidents but it gets me angry with him and I wind up hurting him instead with my words.

I wince and sigh as I hold his hand. The expression "Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me" is one hundred percent baloney. Words DO hurt. He just became better at hiding them throughout the years.

After Kinkaid left he finally broke and told us off before running away. It had been an uphill climb to get him out of that depression and to convince him that we loved him…and yet I still couldn't tell him I loved him as more than a friend.

I couldn't tell him I was in love with him. It wasn't time.

Now time is against us…against me. I have to tell him. I have to let him know…

I look at him as I bring his hand to my mouth and kiss it. "Gilligan, there's something I have to tell you. I…I love you as more than a friend. I fell in love with you a long time ago. You mean more to me than anyone else in the whole world. Oh Gilligan you're the prince I want! You're the happy ever after I want!"

I sniff and cry as I lean over and kiss him on the mouth. I pull away and sigh in disappointment as I sit back down. I hug his hand over my heart and begin to pray and beg and plead for him to not be taken!

Then something happens that makes my eyes fly open and stare at him. Something happens that makes me stop crying. Something happens that makes me break into a smile.

His limp fingers had curled around my hand. His weak grip clasps my hand with strength from someone who has been fighting a long and hard battle and finally begins to win the war.

He heard me. He knows and when he gets better I'm not waiting any longer. WE aren't going to wait any longer!

My prince charming…my white knight…my sailor…my sweet Gilligan is fighting for his life.

For the first time in a long time I feel full of hope.

The man I need may finally be coming home!

AN: All that's left now is Gilligan's chapter and maybe an epilogue.


	7. Gilligan

AN: Longest chapter yet! Only have the epilogue to do now! He's dreaming this by the way.

Darkness. I'm surrounded by darkness. I'm hot and I hurt everywhere. I'm tired. So tired.

In front of me there are flashes…memories…or my life. My childhood in Pennsylvania…my short time in the Navy and then being first mate of the Minnow…the years on this island…

I see all of my mistakes and feel tears in my eyes. All of my mess ups. They would be home by now if not for me.

They don't need me at all.

The tears trickle down my face as I fall to my knees and bow my head.

The scene changes as I feel rain fall on me. I glance around to find myself in the jungle.

Alone.

All of a sudden the rain stops falling on me and I look up. There standing in front of me is the Professor holding an umbrella over me.

"Gilligan you'll catch your death out here…"

I watch as he kneels in front of me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "What about you?"

"I'm not the one with a hundred and four degree fever," he said gently. The Professor frowns and puts a hand on my cheek. "You're crying. Why? You can't give up."

I sigh and look down. "You guys don't need me…I'm not important…"

I blink in surprise as he yanks me into a hug. "I need my student. I need my brother that I adopted in my heart. Please come back to us Gilligan."

"Professor…" I say astonished. I have never heard this much emotion out of him before. He's always so level headed! "I ruin your experiments."

He pulls away and stands up pulling me up with him. He gives me the umbrella. "You are my best student."

I blink again taken aback! "Huh?"

He chuckles and pats my shoulder. "I need you."

I watch in shock as he turns and walks off through the rainy jungle. All I can do is stand there before going the way he came. Unfortunately I find myself hopelessly lost…which is strange because I know the island like the back of my hand!

I keep walking not recognizing a thing I was passing. That is until I get to a beach and see the Minnow! It looked just like it had before the glue…my glue I might add…tore it apart! I go over and run my hand over her hull.

Then jump as a blanket is draped over my shoulders! I turn around to see the Skipper. "I'm sorry…!"

He only smiles and wipes away my tears. His sky blue eyes show nothing but love….love for me. "I'm right here little buddy."

The Skipper puts an arm around me and leads me to where the anchor was laying against the ship. He motions to it and I blink as I realize something.

The name on the ship is not the S.S. Minnow. This ship is named Jonas Grumby.

I looked at the anchor and see my name in gold letters shining on it. I think I stared at it for several minutes but the message was clear. I feel myself choking up.

"I need you," Skipper says before he walks to the jungle and disappears as well.

Gosh…maybe I was wrong after all! I wipe my eyes look back at the ship and anchor. I then hear something on the other side and rush over. I stare in shock at what I'm seeing! Seven dolphins swimming in the lagoon! I can't fight the smile that spreads across my face as I watch them frolic and play!

One of them is especially playful and I notice something. It has my hat on its head! "How'd you get my hat?"

It just chittered playfully before it flipped it in the air and caught it in its mouth. It swam towards the shore and I went over to it. It dropped my hat and I scooped it up. "Heh thanks lil guy!"

I chuckled as I put it on my head. I then looked at the dolphin…its eyes were the same shade of blue as my own. For a moment we stared at each other before they all swam away.

It was then that the rain stopped. I looked up to see the clouds starting to part. I undid the umbrella and went back into the jungle to find everyone.

After what seemed like hours I found Mr. Howell in a clearing with one of his makeshift golf clubs. He looked over and saw me before smiling. "Ah Gilligan! Come over here my boy!"

I went over to him and realized we were on his putting green. "Mr. Howell what's going on?"

He looked at me. "Why you're dreaming my boy. You're terribly sick."

"I am? I feel fine!"

He shook his head before putting a hand on my shoulder. "My boy do you remember when we adopted you?"

I nodded. "Course I do Mr. Howell. I'm real sorry I…" I stopped when he put a hand on my cheek and patted it.

"No Gilligan…I'm sorry. I trapped you and forced you into something you didn't want. Letting you go was the hardest thing I have ever done but it was for the best and I don't regret it."

I looked at him softly. "Mr. Howell there's nothing to apologize for. I'm sorry I disappointed you."

He only smiled and pulled me into a hug startling the heck outta me! "My boy you can never disappoint me. You are a priceless treasure."

I felt myself blush! "Mr. Howell I…"

He chuckled before pulling away and putting his hands on my cheeks. "I need you."

"You're the third person to tell me that…" I said softly feeling my mouth curve into a small smile.

He chuckled before letting me go. "Run along now my boy."

I nod as I watch him return to his golf game. I smile as I turn down the path and walk on.

Eventually I wound up at the stage. Ginger is up there doing a scene. I go over and sit down to watch her.

She sees me and stops. "Gilligan!" She practically glides down and rushes over to hug me!

"Gack! Ginger!"

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "I have a song I want to sing for you." Ginger pulled away and went back to the stage. Within seconds she begins to sing one of my favorite songs: "Over the Rainbow"!

I smile as I listen to her sing. She has such a pretty voice…when she's not trying to kiss me!

Once finished she smiles again at me. "Gilligan please don't go over the rainbow yet. We love you…"

I blush shyly. "I…I know that now…I'm not going anywhere…!"

"I need you…"

I sat there and watched her for a moment. "Why?"

Her eyes filled with tears. "Because without you we'll fall apart."

I was taken aback by that! "But Ginger…! You keep our hopes up!"

"You keep our spirits up," Ginger said with as a smile came back to her face. She then left the stage and walked off.

I sat there for a minute thinking about what she'd just said. Was that really what I did? I didn't see how to be honest. Maybe I should ask the next person I see.

I get up and go down another path deep in thought. I was sick and dreaming. So far everyone I've seen has said the same thing. They need me.

What DO I contribute to the others? I'm just Gilligan. I'm nothing special.

I looked around and spot something shining in a bush. I went over and pushed the branches away to reveal what looks like broken glass. I gather it up, mindful of the edges, and begin to piece it together. There's four small pieces but it's not complete. The shape is strange.

"Yoo-hoo! Gilligan dear boy!"

I blinked and look up as Mrs. Howell comes over to me. She smiles. "Oh how marvelous you found it!"

I stand up. "Found what Mrs. Howell?"

"Why…the glass Dear Boy! It's broken! You need to fix it!"

"What is it?" I ask.

She only smiles and pats my cheek. "Well dear this glass was broken the moment you became sick. It needs the glue to put it back together. You need two more pieces." She reached into her purse and pulled out one. "Here you are dear!" She put it in my hand before kissing my cheek. "Dear, sweet boy. I couldn't love you more if you were my own child. That never changed."

I smiled softly. "I'm glad Mrs. Howell…"

"I need you dear."

"I'm starting to get that," I said with a chuckle.

She laughed! "Good! Now run along!"

I nod before leaving.

Minutes later I arrive at camp and find Mary Ann placing a coconut crème pie on the table. She's wearing her red checkered dress and has her hair halfway pulled back with a clip.

It's my favorite outfit on her. I don't know why but to me she looks so beautiful in it and her hair is so shiny. She looks up and smiles at me. She has on a little make up but not much. She doesn't need it.

Mary Ann comes over to me. "Gilligan you told me one time that I would find my prince."

I nodded. "He'll be perfect and treat you right." I had always wanted her to be happy.

She looks me in the eyes and takes my hands in hers. She hugged them to her and her eyes bubbled over into tears. "Gilligan, there's something I have to tell you. I…I love you as more than a friend. I fell in love with you a long time ago. You mean more to me than anyone else in the whole world. Oh Gilligan you're the prince I want! You're the happy ever after I want!"

I stared at her in disbelief! "B-but Mary Ann…!"

She shook her head and threw her arms around me in a hug before kissing me! All I can do is hug her and return the kiss in surprise!

She stops kissing me and lays her head on my chest. "Please come home! I need you!"

I wrap my arms around her and feel tears in my eyes. "How? What do I do?"

Mary Ann pulls away and reaches into her skirt pocket to pull out another shard of glass. She puts it on the table. "Put the glass together."

I nod and go to the table. I dump all the glass and start arranging it to make it all fit.

The shape becomes that of a heart but with a big piece missing in the middle of it. I look up at Mary Ann. "There's a piece missing. A big one."

She nodded. "Keep looking Gilligan."

I turn back and see gold writing appearing on the six pieces: Roy Hinkly "BRAIN", Jonas Grumby "BRAWN", Thurston Howell "WIT", Lovey Howell "WISDOM", Ginger Grant "MORALE", Mary Ann Summers "HEART".

"You hold the last piece."

I looked up to see the others. "Skipper?"

He only nodded to me. I looked through my pockets until I found a cloth with something wrapped in it in my back pocket. I unwrapped it to find the missing piece. I put it in the middle and watch in fascination as the gold lettering appeared.

William Gilligan "SOUL"

The pieces then began to meld together until the cracks were gone. The names faded and one word was spelled out.

FAMILY

I sat there stunned before putting a hand over my mouth as realization finally hit me. After all this time I should have known. We've lived together for so long.

Ever since we landed I often questioned whether I truly belonged or not…whether I was really worth anything.

Those questions were answered. I am wanted. I am needed. I am a part of this makeshift island family and…and they do love me.

I shut my eyes as I feel something…lift off of my shoulders. I didn't have to prove anything. I didn't have to change after all. I was fine the way I was.

"Gilligan…little buddy wake up now…please wake up…"

I open my eyes to find the world around me fading…


	8. Epilogue

Gilligan smiled as the Skipper carried him out to the communal table. It had been a few days since his brush with near death with illness and he was recovering well. His body was still too weak to do much but the Professor had given the ok for him to join them at lunch.

The other castaways saw him and smiled brightly as the boy was sat at his usual seat at the table. The Skipper sat beside him and Mary Ann plopped herself down on his other side with a plate of cut up food ready to feed him.

Gilligan smiled at her and put his hand in hers. The two had had a long conversation and decided to try a relationship out. They would take it slow and let fate lead them wherever they were meant to go.

The Skipper smiled gently as he watched them before turning to his food. He could feel the change in the air and thanked the Lord that his first mate was still there. Mercy had been granted to him and the others by allowing his little buddy to live.

The Professor sat across from Gilligan and smiled in satisfaction at the rate he was recovering. Soon he would be back to his old self and he wouldn't have it any other way!

Ginger smiled at the couple. If anyone was to have a fairy tale story it was going to be the two youngest castaways. The movie star just knew that things would be alright now.

Mrs. Howell's eyes were lit up as she observed her two "children". Already in her mind she was planning the wedding and wanted to start hinting at grandchildren!

Mr. Howell's eyes were soft as he looked at the young boy…no the young man, he corrected himself. The relief he felt could not be measured. His surrogate son was alive and that was worth all the money in the world.

The meal was silent but it was a comfortable silence as their world shifted back into place. They could hear the distant surf and chirping of the birds in the trees. They could feel the wind as it blew gently through the trees.

Once he finished eating Gilligan looked around at everyone? "What are you all looking at?"

They all just smiled as the Skipper put an arm around him. "We're just so glad that you made it Little Buddy. We were all scared that you were going to leave us."

Gilligan smiled and shook his head. "Course not. I didn't want to die." He looked at his friends…his family. "I've got too much to live for. I'm needed here."

Mary Ann smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Yes you are!"

Gilligan blushed with a chuckle!

The Professor chuckled. "Yes you are a large contributor to the social microcosm that we have established on this island." He looked at the confused faces of his friends and grinned. "To put it simply Gilligan you are very important to us."

"We love you even though you get on our nerves from time to time," Ginger said smirking.

Mrs. Howell nodded. "Yes Dear. You may not be G. Thurston Howell the Third but we still love you as if you were our own."

"And that my boy, will never change," Mr. Howell said gently.

Gilligan smiled softly. "Thanks everybody."

The rest of the day was spent at the lagoon just relaxing. At one point they looked over to find Gilligan fast asleep on the blanket he was laying on.

The six castaways only smiled and glanced up sending a silent prayer of thanks that once again they were still intact.

They needed each other.


End file.
